


Another Leg Maniac

by Stariceling



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Leg Kink, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji gets his hands on Takeru's legs and Takeru isn't sure what to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Leg Maniac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limesicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limesicle/gifts).



> Bonus round 2 prompt based on [this picture](http://65.media.tumblr.com/29dd33cd413a4a28263640dde484b696/tumblr_o4h7n23BUR1sd9av9o1_540.png).
> 
> I kept wanting to see Takeru get a change to inspect Reiji's legs, but then this happened. *laughs*

“You take good care of your hamstrings,” Reiji commented. “I’m not surprised, since you’re so conscientious.”

“It would be dangerous to neglect one muscle group.”

Reiji was currently running his fingers along the muscles in question, from the back of Takeru’s knee up along the back of his thigh to the top of his leg and down again. His smile showed a very sincere appreciation.

His hands traced around Takeru’s knee and started up his quadriceps. His fingers fanned out to almost encircle Takeru’s thigh for a moment.

“You’re a little tense here,” he murmured. His touch became more like a massage, light but firm as he moved his hand along Takeru’s thigh in long, slow strokes.

Takeru was pretty sure he was tense because he had locked his legs to stay upright. Reiji’s hands moved higher and higher, until they swept so far up the inside of his thigh that it made him shiver. Takeru’s knee unlocked and he fell back against the wall behind him with a thump.

Reiji looked up at him, waiting a moment for him to say something after that interruption. When he couldn’t seem to, Reiji switched to the other leg to repeat the touches, though his hands didn’t drift so high this time.

“I could make time for a massage, if you like,” Reiji offered.

At least this fell under an area that Takeru had researched to the point of confidence. “It’s better to let any micro tears recover before something like that.”

“No deep pressure, of course. Something more like Swedish massage.” Reiji didn’t push but left the offer there for consideration, as he usually did.

He probably meant something like what he was doing right now. It felt nothing like the little self-massage tricks Takeru sometimes used on himself. He could engage in a discussion of research into the effects of different types of massage, and yet he had no neat answer for what would happen if Reiji kept touching him like this.

Reiji moved lower and praised his calves. He was making a point to give Takeru’s legs equal attention. He was taking his time, more than Takeru ever had doing the same thing. Maybe he should take his time on Reiji too.

It was a trade: ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.’ Reiji had gone down on one knee and admired Takeru’s legs in a way that made him a little uncomfortable before moving in.

Actually, he had said, “May I?” first. Reiji was polite like that. He was thoughtful and poised, and easy to be around. Takeru honestly did think Reiji had a great many positive qualities and perhaps mentally listing them would distract him from the feeling of the thumb running along his Achilles tendon.

Reiji slowly made his way back up. He ran his hands over Takeru’s butt, not groping but firm and deliberate, before moving to assess his core muscles.

“I found where you keep your tension,” Reiji said, with his hands halfway up Takeru’s back. Knocked off guard by that smile, Takeru’s first instinct was that Reiji wanted something from him, that he was pushing for some kind of reaction.

That couldn’t be right. Reiji wouldn’t make fun of him.

By the time Reiji’s hands came to rest around his waist his heart was pounding like they had just sprinted against each other.

“Thank you. It’s always exciting to get to know you a little better.”

Takeru dug his elbows into the wall, feeling he needed it for support. Reiji wasn’t touching him apart from the hands resting on his waist, but his nearness was like a pressure holding Takeru there. Something in the way he said that sounded odd. It felt a little more personal than Takeru had thought.

“I look forward to your turn. I hope you’ll do whatever you want with me.”

If the thanks had sounded personal, this sounded almost intimate.

Takeru was saved from answering by a polite voice calling for Reiji.

He finally looked up, and had to wonder how long Shizuma had been standing there watching them.

“I’m sorry. It seems we’re out of time. Next time I’ll let you have your way with me.”

Takeru managed a calm goodbye and waited until they were out of sight to slide down the wall. Belatedly it occurred to him that Reiji might have been coming on to him. That was something he wouldn’t be able to get out of his head when he finally had his chance to check out Reiji’s legs.


End file.
